Miranda's Pokemon Quest
by Natalie5
Summary: hey all you wonderful people! This story is about a girl who starts her pokemon journey with her neighbor, Warren. I Hope you like it, and oh, please review, i want to know how to make it better! Thanks!
1. Miranda's big pokemon day

CHAPTER 1  
  
  
Miranda from Cherrygrove City just became a pokemon trainer today! She managed to befriend a poliwag while she was swimming in the water, and acquired mystic water from some odd man fishing on an island. poliwag now holds the mystic water as Miranda starts her pokemon journey on her way to become a pokemon master! But first she has to say goodbye to her grandfather who has raised her since she was 5 years old. "Wait Miranda!" her grandfather called after her, "I have a special gift for you to put into your pokegear, it's a map card! I want you to get a sense of direction just like your father had!" "Thanks poppy!" she said, "I will be home after I get my first badge from the first gym to check up on you!" Miranda ran out the door as she was on her way to becoming the best she could be. So Miranda headed north to reach Violet City. She was just about to get on her bicycle when Warren, a neighbor, called her back. "Miranda, wait! I challenge you to your first match! I want to see if you have what it takes to beat Falkner, the leader of the violet city gym!" Miranda turned around slowly with one eyebrow raised. "If a battle is what you want, a battle is what your gonna get!" "Well then, I choose you! Geodude!" And with a snap, Warren sent out his geodude. "Ok then, I choose you, poliwag!" This should be easy Miranda thought to herself, since poliwag is a water type and has an advantage over rock type. "Geodude, Tackle attack now!" Geodude started to charge towards poliwag. "Look out poliwag! Poliwag jumped, evading the attack. "Now, use bubble!" Poliwag took in a deep breath and spit out many, many bubbles, which hurtled towards geodude. Geodude was hit head on by the attack, but wasn't done yet. "Now geodude, use rock throw!" Geodude threw itself towards poliwag and hit poliwag in the back hard, but poliwag jumped right up. "Now, finish it with your doubleslap attack!" Poliwag went into a frenzy as it slapped geodude up, down, left, and right in the face. Geodude looked quite stunned and then he gave way and fainted. "geodude, come back! Great job old buddy!" Warren said as geodude went back into its pokeball. "Alright poliwag! You did a spectacular job out there! Congratulations!" Poliwag hopped into Miranda's arms and she hugged it. "You were great Miranda! Looks like someone has been studying lately." Said warren. "Thanks, your geodude looked in tip top shape too!" Said Miranda. "Well, I think I'm best on my way to Violet City! Are you coming too?" Miranda asked "Absolutely! I just need to heal up geodude and get a bite to eat. Are you hungry?" Implied Warren. "Come to think of it, I am a little hungry," said Miranda. "Ok, lets go!"  
  
So the duo headed towards the pokecenter and nurse joy healed up their pokemon quite quickly with a smile on her face. Then they went next door to the deli to get a sub and a 20 oz. coke to share, plus some Pokemon cookies for their pokemon. They sat down at a bench in front and let their pokemon out. Geodude stretched its arms and poliwag had a grumble in its tummy. "Poli?" Poliwag looked at Miranda with big, hungry eyes. "ok here you go you two" and she handed them each 7 cookies. Poliwag nibbled its cookies little by little while geodude stuffed his face and licked his lips. "Geo!" He said contently as his tummy had been filled. Miranda and Warren divided the Sub into 2 pieces and opened them up. Miranda took out the tomatoes, and Warren wiped off the mayonnaise, which were the parts they were allergic to, and ate them faster than a fly can beat it's wings twice. They shared the coke amongst themselves and made a decision that they were going to travel together and train together.   



	2. The road to Violet City

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
Miranda and Warren were heading north, going through what appeared to be a forest. It was still 2:00 but it seemed almost like late evening because of all the trees around them, blocking out the light. They spotted a trainer about 30 yards away. Warren said softly to Miranda: "If you look a trainer in the eye, prepare to battle." "Well, I am not afraid of anything!" and with that she leaped out. He tried to grab her shirt but missed. She ran and yelled at the black haired boy: "Hey you are you a trainer?!" "Yes, are you?" The odd boy asked timidly. "Yes and if you are a trainer it means you have to battle!" She shouted. "w-well ok here it goes." He said. "My name is Hiro and I accept your challenge!" He yelled which startled both Miranda and Warren who had come out from behind some bushed. "I choose you, Chinchou!" And a weird looking fish with lights dangling from it's head came out. Warren whipped out his pokedex and verified it was indeed water and electric types and that Miranda should be careful. "Ok then, I choose poliwag!" And poliwag came out with a joyful cry. "I know you can do this poliwag, we just need a strategy!" She said and then quickly Ordered poliwag to use its double slap. "Chinchou, use thunderwave to counter it! Electricity came from the yellow bulbs on its head and struck poliwag. Poliwag had become paralyzed. Try as it might poliwag had a hard time getting itself up, but it didn't give up. "Poliwag, try to use your watergun, I know you can do it! Poliwag struggled but finally pulled through and shot an incredible burst of water at chinchou. Chinchou had been slammed into a tree from the force of the water gun and got back up. However, chinchou was too weak and dizzy from the strong aquatic charge and fell face first onto the floor. "Chinchou, return!" cried Hiro. Miranda was dancing with poliwag after treating it with a berry she picked off a tree. The berry had cured poliwag to perfect health. "Oh, this battle isn't over yet," said Hiro. I choose you, Onix! Onix was huge! About as tall as a building! Miranda hesitated for a second but then regained her courage. "Ok, poliwag, lets show 'em our style! Poliwag dived into a nearby lake and shot bubbles out of its mouth. Onix dodged the bubble attack and used a screech attack. Poliwag tried to cover its ears as the screeching noise drove it nuts, But then it jumped out of the water and tried to body slam onix. Poliwag fell on onix and was wet so onix cried a massive cry and shook off poliwag. Poliwag then used bubblebeam and got a head shot! Onix fell backwards and was dazed. "Onix, return! Good job! Wow, you sure are the trainer! Where are you headed?" Asked Hiro. "We are going to Violet city to challenge the gym leader!" "Oh, you guys should head this way," said Hiro pointing east. "See the House up ahead? That's where I live, and Violet city is behind my house up a small hill. Good luck you guys, I've seen some pretty beat people come out of the gym there and rush to the poke center. Oh, and whatever you do, be careful." "We will!" called The duo as they ran towards violet city in hopes of battling the gym leader.  



	3. New friends

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
"Wow! Violet City is beautiful!" exclaimed Miranda as she and Warren walked down the dirt road leading into the city. "Just as I remember it!" said Warren. "I'm hungry" he added in exasperation. "We just ate 1/2 an hour ago! Can't you do something else besides think about food?!" Exclaimed Miranda. "Well i have certain limits, hunger being one of them." He said arrogantly. Miranda gives in and they head for an Italian restaurant.   
  
"Oh that sure was delicious!" said Warren contentedly. "Ok well i want to see if I can get another pokemon before we go to challenge the leader, how about you? Miranda said as she got no response. Warren? WARREN?!?!" Warren was staring open mouthedly at a girl entering the gym. She had long golden hair reaching the floor and a porportioned figure. A dribble of spit fell from the corner of his mouth. "WILL YOU SNAP OUT OF IT?!" She yelled as she slapped him hard across the face. "Sorry its just that she's.....so......." he said dreamily as he slipped back into his trance. "STOP IT ALREADY YOUR SCARING ME!" She said as she shook him vigorously. "sorry" He said in a little voice.   
  
Miranda and Warren headed towards the pokemart to get some supplies they needed. Miranda bought 10 pokeballs and Warren got 4 potions. They were heading south of Violet city towards a grassy area they had seen on their way in. "Ok, Warren, you take the left field and five of my pokeballs. I'll head right, Good luck!" and they were off. The first person to encounter a pokemon was Warren. He found a weedle and sent out geodude to weaken it but before he could attempt this, weddle ran off and climbed up a tree. Meanwhile, Miranda was still looking. A bellsprout hopped out of a bush. "Bellsprout!" it exclaimed. "Oh aren't you a cutie!" She said to it. "BelllllsPROUT!" It said with glee, and then it took off. "Wait up bellsprout! Come back!" But it was to fast for Miranda. "Go, Poliwag!" She said as she sent poliwag out of it's pokeball. "Go, chase that bellsprout!" She said loudly. "Tackle it to the ground!" Poliwag leapt off the ground and landed on top of bellsprout. Bellsporut got angry and used a vine whip attack. "Look out, poliwag!" Poliwag was at a higher level than Bellsprout so it dodged the vine whip. "Use a bubble attack!" Ordered Miranda. Poliwag did as he was told but bellsprout was so skinny that all the bubbles missed! Bellsprout did a triple back flip and disappeared from sight. "Good job poliwag, you battled nicely and i am proud of you." They walked along the bushes together and kept their eyes peeled. On the other side, Warren was battling a Wooper with his Geodude. "geodUDE!" it said as it used it's tackle attack. Wooper was knocked down to the ground. "Go, pokeball!" said Warren as he threw the pokeball at wooper. It hit wooper and wooper went inside. The pokeball rocked slightly back and forth as Wooper was trying to escape, but then the light went off and wooper had been captured! "Horray!" shouted Warren. "I got a Wooper! Awlright, geodude! You battled like a superstar! "Dude!" said geodude as he smiled and did a happydance with Warren. Back to Miranda and poliwag, they were still looking for pokemon in the bushed and thought it was hopeless until a spinarak jumped out of a shrub. It hissed at them and Miranda screamed, but quickly came back to her senses. Even though she didnt like bugs, a pokemon was a pokemon. "Poliwag, use your watergun attack!" Poliwag shot a burst of water at spinarak and spinarak had been hit, but was far from done. It was breathing heavily but wasn't defeated just yet. Spinarak used it's spiderweb and poliwag was trapped but broke free with a quick doubleslap frenzy. "Poliwag, use bubble!" Poliwag blew many bubbles out of its mouth and spinarak was hit by every last one. Spinarak lay in a heap and very weak. "Pokeball, go!" shouted Miranda, as Spinarak was trying to move out of the way of the ball, but was too weak to move. Spinarak was caught shortly after and Miranda was proud with triumph. "Great going, poliwag! now we have to head back to the pokecenter, heal you guys up and battle the gym leader! we have an unstoppable team!" "Poli!" poliwag replied joyfully. Just as they got out, they met Warren, who not only caught Wooper, but also caught a Hoot hoot! "Wow, this is cool we both got really strong and superb pokemon today!" said Miranda. "Lets go back to Violet city and chow down, im starving!" said Warren. "Oh you are really hopeless." sighed Miranda.   
  
They happily walked out of the pokecenter in Violet City, but when they got to the restaurant, Spinarak and Wooper refused to go back inside their pokeballs. They wanted to stay out. Miranda called her Grandfather on the cell phone and told him about it. Her Grandpa told them that they should keep Spinarak and Wooper out of the pokeballs and keep them by their side, which should make them happy. So they did as they were advised and slept in the pokecenter with their new pals at their sides. 


End file.
